Fully-depleted silicon on insulator (SOI) transistors offer higher drive capability and reduced short-channel effects. These advantages become more pronounced for thinner silicon film layers. However, as the silicon film thickness decreases, the source/drain series resistance of a field effect transistor fabricated on the film increases. This series resistance is usually higher than anticipated from what is expected to the reduction of film thickness alone. This higher than expected series resistance is perhaps attributable to incomplete recrystallization after a source/drain implant anneal or perhaps it is attributable to silicidation such as micro-voids formation at a silicide/silicon interface due to the lack of silicon volume. In any case, the series resistance limits the drive capability of the transistor.